Jon Tickle
Jonathon "Jon" Tickle is a housemate from Big Brother 4. Profile Jon had to give up his job in order to appear on the series, with this fact being revealed during the first night. He has an identical twin brother. He describes himself as a "rebel," and states that he would probably "stretch" the rules in the House. Jon, who once helped slaughter his friend's pig, enjoys cricket and hockey. He loathes mushrooms and reckons he cooks the best Christmas dinner in the world. Why Big Brother?: "Someone I know told me that I wouldn't be able to do it - and I never pass up a challenge." Will Most Miss: The Internet, Wanking, Reading and the horizon Big Brother 4 On the first night, it was revealed that Jon had received four nominations from his fellow housemates, and would be one of four housemates facing the public vote for the first eviction. He survived the eviction on Day 8 after receiving just 31.43% of the public vote. The following week, on Day 11, Jon was nominated once again after receiving six nominations from his fellow housemates. He survived the public vote four days later after receiving 43.23% of the public vote against Justine. On Day 18, Jon was nominated for a third time after receiving six nominations from his fellow housemates. He survived the eviction again on Day 22 after receiving 16.71% of the public vote. He was nominated the following week in a double eviction alongside Cameron and Jon. On Day 29, he was evicted from the House with 51.12% of the two-way public vote. On Day 50, 62% of the public voted for Jon to return to the House as a guest until the Finale. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Tickle, a physics graduate of the University of Leicester, has gone on to co-present Brainiac: Science Abuse, a series of science-based shows on the UK television station Sky One. His best-known stunt, shown on other shows such as QI and Mythbusters was of Tickle walking on a pool full of custard powder and water. Tickle has had many ideas and one of his most famous is the "time-delay toaster." "What's the problem with toast? Two slices pop up, you whip one out, and spread some margarine on it. But by the time you get the second, the consistency has changed. Why not have a time delay?" He is also known for the segment 'Tickle's Teaser', where he asks the viewer a tough scientific question. Gallery Jon4.jpg|Jon enters the Big Brother 4 House Jon6.jpg|Jon talking to Big Brother in the Big Brother 4 Diary Room Jon1.jpg|Jon singing in the Big Brother 4 garden Jon5.jpg|Jon is evicted from the Big Brother 4 House Jon3.jpg|Jon re-enters the Big Brother 4 House Trivia *Jon was the third ever Big Brother housemate to be nominated four weeks in a row. **Unlike the first two, Jon was nominated every week that he was in the House. *With 21 nominations, Jon received more nominations than any other Big Brother 4 housemate. *Jon was the first ever housemate to be evicted as a direct result of a double eviction. *During the entirety of his stay in the Big Brother 4 House, Jon received at least four nominations every week. *Jon was the first ever housemate to be voted back into the Big Brother House. *Jon faced the public vote more times than any other Big Brother 4 housemate. *In Big Brother 4, Ray Shah nominated Jon all four weeks that he was in the House. *Jon entered the Ultimate Big Brother House in order to take part in a task. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 4 Housemate